¿Celosa yo?
by Raven Sakura
Summary: - Niégame que estas celosa – Raven se estremeció contra su voluntad por el aliento del Chico Bestia golpeando su rostro/ - ¿Celosa yo?... No se de que hablas – la usurpadora quería abrirle ahí mismo un hueco en su estómago pero el cuerpo de Raven no le respondía. Estaba empezando a alarmarse - ¡Suéltame ahora!/- Uhmmm… ¿y si no deseo hacerlo? – preguntó juguetonamente desafiante...


**N/A:** Esta historia me salió en una tarde de inspiración dentro de mi cabeza (_pero nos costo pasarla a una historia_) Se supone que no tendría la ultima parte que le puse pero… (_¡Somos unas perver y nadie lo puede negar! XD_) si ya me convencí de eso. Este one shot va dedicado a Mónica Urrutia que me animó mucho a escribirlo ^^ _( n.n gracias, esperamos que te guste!)_Otra cosita, si me confundi con los colores de las personalidades de Raven, sorry pero no me acordaba mucho y pues no tuve oportunidad de buscarlo en la web. Bueno ahora si, espero que les guste.

* * *

_**¿CELOSA YO?**_

En la azotea de la torre T en Jump City apareció de la nada un semicírculo negro, y con la misma rapidez con la que apareció se esfumó, dejando ver tres siluetas.

- Gracias por traernos Raven

- De nada – respondió al líder titán un poco incómoda pero seria. No se sentía muy bien y era muy difícil disimularlo.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó muy abatida Starfire – se supone que hoy es noche de pizzas pero falta nuestro amigo Cyborg y nuestro amigo Chico Bestia.

Y dentro de la mente de Raven se oyó un lápiz rompiéndose por la mitad…

- Estoy cansada – y en un parpadeo desapareció.

- Parece que tendrá que posponerse la noche de pizzas – resolvió el líder del grupo pero al instante se sintió mal de haberlo dicho ante el rostro de tristeza que tenía la pelirroja - ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? – Robin no solo era un maniático detallista para resolver un caso o cuando se trataba de Slade, también lo era con su novia. Sabía que ver una película la animaría, aunque…

- ¿Podemos ver "La Bella y La Bestia" en 3 D? - … aunque él tuviera que sacrificarse por ella. La pelirroja estaba tan emocionada con ver esa película que el enmascarado aceptó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de resignación. Todo lo haría, todo por ver a su Star feliz.

Pero el otro lado de la moneda era la gótica, o eso era lo que ella sentía. Apareció en medio de su habitación, abrió los ojos violentamente blancos, haciendo que varios adornos, incluyendo su espejo tridimensional, se hicieran añicos. Pero llegó a tiempo. Si se quedaba unos minutos más en la azotea, sus poderes hubieran dañado a su amiga al romper su concentración.

- Es un idiota – masculló furiosa pero no lo decía por la tamaraniana. Star era tan inocente que no se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de ser hecha polvo. Lo decía por cierto chico verde, culpable sin saber de su descontrol. Y al recordar lo sucedido con él y aquellas chicas, dos adornos más pasaron a mejor vida. La gótica suspiró.

– Es mejor meditar – se dijo así misma y en la pose habitual de meditación empezó a elevarse del suelo. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" repetía lentamente una y otra vez, poniendo así su mente en blanco. Una mala idea para calmar sentimientos como _esos_.

- _Debe morir…_ – oyó un débil susurro en su mente lentamente.

- ¿eh?

- _Debe morir…_

- ¿Quién debe? – ya no hubo respuesta… pero unos segundos después un grito ensordecedor la desconcentró cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. Furiosa abrió los ojos pero al observar su alrededor se quedó estupefacta. Ya no era su habitación. Estaba en un hermoso jardín bajo un espectacular cielo azul.

- ¡Estoy dentro de mi mente! – dijo alarmada. No sabía como fue posible que haya entrado sin querer hacerlo, pero en eso recordó que su espejo había estallado y ella se puso a meditar – Genial… - renegó. Era digamos una entrada de emergencia.

- ¡Se te dejó salir de tu urna a respirar y comentar el tema, no a perturbar a Raven! – la gótica aludida estaba en shock al ver a las personas sentadas frente a ella formando un círculo.

- Por eso dije que no deberían dejarla salir. Había una alta posibilidad de que hiciera lo que hizo – la que habló era una Raven pero de capa amarilla, sentada junto a una Raven de capa fucsia, que fue quien reprendía a una mini Raven de capa roja con tres pares de ojos rojos metida en una urna transparente. Al lado una Raven de capa gris cabizbaja junto a una Raven de capa verde que le trataba de levantar el ánimo y finalmente una Raven de capa negra con cara de muy, pero de muy pocos amigos.

Eran sus personalidades.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?! – todas las otras Raven se percataron recién de su presencia.

- ¡Genial! ¿Ella estará en la reunión? – preguntó la de capa negra.

- Se supone que no – respondió la de amarillo – seguro que la de rojo la trajo aquí.

- Ella me siguió – se defendió esta, pero ahora la de amarillo no estaba tan tranquila con esta situación.

- ¿Alguien me dirá que sucede aquí? - todas la personalidades la miraron por un momento y terminaron por suspirar resignadas.

- ¡Yo le explico! ¡Yo le explico! – gritaba emocionada la de fucsia.

- Como quieras – respondió por todas la de negro. La verdadera Raven se unió con ellas en el círculo.

- Bueno, estábamos discutiendo-

- Una vez más – añadió la de amarillo.

- Si, si pero no me interrumpas. Como decía, estábamos discutiendo sobre las consecuencias que podrían traer tus celos a los que te rodean.

- ¿Celos? – Contestó Raven automáticamente – Sigo sin entender.

- ¡Celos niña! ¡Celos! – Exclamó fuerte la de verde - ¡Por culpa de ellos no puedo pelear bien y es desesperante!

- ¡Por culpa de ellos no puedo pensar ni concentrarme en analizar la situación! – dijo ahora la de amarillo un poco ofuscada.

- ¡Por culpa de ellos me siento muy triste! – dijo la de rosado - ¡y la de negro no nos habla y la de morado llora! – añadió, haciendo que la primera aludida gruña molesta y la segunda aguantaba las lágrimas.

- ¡Por culpa de ellos mis poderes crecen incalculablemente! – Dijo emocionada la de rojo, ganándose una mirada de WTF de las demás – ok, olvídenlo.

- ¿celosa yo? – se defendió la gótica – Han perdido el juicio.

- Mientras más te empeñes en negarlo, peores consecuencias traerá – sentenció la de amarillo – sino, recuerda la vez que negaste sentir miedo.

- Y casi lo demuestras hoy. Estuviste a punto de destrozar a Starfire – señaló la de fucsia.

- ¡Y lo mismo sucedió hoy durante la misión! – gritó colérica la de capa negra ante la constante negativa de la gótica.

Raven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al recordar que estuvo a punto de descuartizar al Doctor Luz esta noche, que casi lo aplasta con un estúpido bus, donde estaban unas estúpidas colegialas lanzándoles estúpidos piropos al estúpido Chico Bestia que hacia sus estúpidas poses de estúpido hombre fuerte.

- _¡Debe morir!_ – Escuchó susurrar de nuevo en su mente - _Esas chicas lo alababan… y al muy idiota le encantó… _

- A pesar de todo lo sucedido en estos días… - susurró la gótica.

_- A pesar de __todo lo que sucedió__ nunca le importaste_ – y todo a su alrededor oscureció. Esas palabras fueron el detonante.

Raven perdió el control de sus emociones y por tal, de sus poderes también. El bello jardín se transformó en un valle de tierras secas y malolientes bajo un tenebroso cielo rojo. Un paisaje totalmente desolado con vientos casi huracanados.

- ¡POR FIN TE TENGO BAJO MI CONTROL! – gritó Raven.

- Esa voz… - se percató la de verde – me parece reconocerla.

- ¡Es de la que estaba en la urna! – respondió la de gris muy sorprendida. Todas las Raven voltearon a ver hacia el pequeño contenedor.

Estaba en el piso hecho añicos.

- ¡Por fin cumpliré mi destino: DESTRUIRÉ TODO! – Y Raven desapareció del lugar.

- La Raven de la urna debió sentir crecer sus poderes cuando Raven empezó a sentir celos y aprovechó eso para tratar de poseerla…– dedujo la de verde.

- ¡Es por eso que insistía tanto en que la dejáramos salir! – se dio cuenta la de fucsia, ahora arrepentida de haber abogado por la de rojo.

- Los celos son sentimientos muy fuertes – sentenció la de amarillo.

- ¡No es hora de filosofar! – gritó histérica la de negro.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó la de verde a la de amarillo junto a las otras personalidades que tenían cara de preocupación.

- Solo nos queda esperar – respondió simplemente.

- ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar que? – preguntó preocupada la de rosado abrazando a la de gris.

- Esperar que destruya al mundo y despierte, para luego querer morirse… - todas se asustaron ante estas palabras - … o esperar a que la ayuden a despertar como sucedió la vez anterior, cuando Robin la rescató – Todas las personalidades sabían que esta vez sería más difícil que la anterior, que la Raven roja escondería muy bien a la verdadera Raven.

Pero todas esperaban por un milagro…

Cuando Raven regresó a su cuarto decidió que esta vez las cosas serían distintas. Su padre comenzó por llenar la ciudad con su ejército pero igual fue derrotado por los titanes y ella.

Ahora las cosas serían al revés. Cambió su capa roja por la de color habitual y usó sus poderes para esconder su verdadero rostro. Cualquiera que la viera creería que es la Raven de siempre. Leyendo la mente de la gótica, sabía que solo estaban en la Torre dos titanes: Robin y Star.

- Empezaré por acabar con la tonta extraterrestre. Así cuando acabe con el chico de traje ridículo, antes de morir calcinado en el infierno le mostraré su cadáver. Morirá sintiendo gran angustia y dolor al saber que no pudo salvarla – Decidida a todo salió de la habitación pero no esperó encontrarse frente a esa persona en el pasillo.

- ehmmm… Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A la Raven falsa le pareció que se le derretía las piernas sin saber por que. Inspiró fuerte y trató de disimular el sofocante calor que empezó a sentir.

- ¿Qué quieres? – sabía que ella siempre lo trataba así, aunque no sabia porque él seguía aguantándola.

- Quería saber como estabas. Te vi rara durante la **misión** – cuando mencionó la última palabra, a la mente de Raven vinieron las imágenes. Los celos otra vez fluían dentro de ella como volcán en erupción a pesar que la Raven roja trataba de impedirlo.

Cambio de planes. Chico Bestia moriría primero.

- Estuve como siempre – el muchacho levantó una de sus cejas - ¿No me crees?

- Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y se que estás mintiendo – Un momento. Algo no está bien, pensó. Ella estuvo encerrada durante meses en esa urna pero según recuerda no tenían esa confianza.

- Estas loco – sentenció y lo esquivó para dirigirse a la sala. Volvió a su plan original ya que instintivamente decidió alejarse de él. El cuerpo de Raven estaba teniendo unas reacciones medias raras en su bajo vientre. No le disgustaba pero no quería distracciones en este momento.

Pero no pudo dar siquiera dos pasos. El chico la jaló de un brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared. Su mirada se había vuelto oscura y penetrante. El corazón de Raven latía a mil por hora.

- Niégame que estas celosa – Raven se estremeció contra su voluntad por el aliento del Chico Bestia golpeando su rostro.

- ¿Celosa yo?... No se de que hablas – la usurpadora quería abrirle ahí mismo un hueco en su estómago pero el cuerpo de Raven no le respondía. Estaba empezando a alarmarse - ¡Suéltame ahora!

- Uhmmm… ¿y si no deseo hacerlo? – preguntó juguetonamente desafiante. La falsa gótica se preguntaba cuando había crecido y cuando había desarrollado esos músculos. Ya no parecía tan niño – Además – la interrumpió de sus cavilaciones – me parece que no quieres que te suelte. Quiero besarte.

La gótica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal petición. Quería descuartizarlo, pulverizarlo, desaparecerlo de la faz del planeta como parte de su plan pero le era prácticamente imposible. Estaba peleando con el cuerpo de la verdadera Raven que no le respondía. Pero cuando hubo ganado la batalla entre mente y cuerpo, y estando a punto de hacerlo polvo sus labios fueron capturados con violencia.

La falsa Raven luchaba internamente por liberarse de los labios del chico pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente entregado al contacto. A su mente llegaron imágenes de ambos titanes en la misma situación en diferentes lugares. Sin querer queriendo había surgido entre ellos una fuerte atracción física que daban rienda suelta cada vez que se encontraban a solas, en cualquier lugar y que la gótica pensó que podía controlar.

Se equivocó. Estaba totalmente enamorada del Chico Bestia. El aire se les acabó a ambos pero el chico verde aún quería más.

- Dímelo Raven – jadeó mientras besaba el suave cuello de la titán – dime que estabas celosa.

- Chi… chico bestia – logró decir con dificultad – a… ayúda… ayúdame – el cuerpo de Raven inmediatamente empezó a arder. Bestita se separó bruscamente de ella y vio como la chica se iba al piso de rodillas, sujetándose el estómago.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede Raven?!

- Trae… el espejo… el espejo… está en mi armario – respondió ante el gritó preocupado del chico. Estaban luchando las dos Raven dentro de ella. Una quería matar al titán verde. La otra quería protegerlo.

- Pero Ra-

- ¡TRAELO AHORA! – la voz de ambas Raven se unieron para ordenarle que actuara con rapidez y no pudiendo controlar la transformación, los 6 ojos rojos se abrieron con fiereza, pero sirvió para que el chico se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Entró rápidamente a la habitación y encontró el preciado objeto, muy parecido al que ella rompió antes pero era rojo.

Salió velozmente y encontró a la pelimorada con los 6 ojos cerrados, jadeando en al piso.

- ¡No te acerques! – Advirtió la gótica. Bestita se detuvo de golpe – quiere matarte y aún no la controlo totalmente.

- ¡Pero quiero ayudarte Raven! - no sabía que más hacer por ella pero sabía que haría lo que sea. La amaba demasiado.

- ¡Quédate ahí! – la gótica empezó a levantarse a duras penas – sostén… fuerte el… el espejo – luchaba muy duro contra si misma. La Raven roja era ella misma – Yo… yo…

- ¡Raven, se fuerte! – estaba tentado en ir corriendo a abrazarla pero lo siguiente que escuchó lo dejó atónito.

- ¡Si estuve celosa! ¡MUY CELOSA! – gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo Jump City la oyera. Chico Bestia aun no salía de su asombro cuando Raven gritó su mantra de siempre expulsando de su cuerpo una poderosa luz en forma de laser en contra del chico verde - ¡SOSTÉN EL ESPEJO! – le señaló a tiempo ya que sino aquella luz le daría de frente en la cara. El rayo rojo dio de lleno al espejo que empezó a absorberlo. Un grito desgarrador era absorbido en ese rayo.

Y de un momento a otro todo volvió a la calma.

- Chico Bestia…

- ¡Raven! – llamó desesperado al oír a la joven llamándolo. Estaba tendida en el suelo. Él soltó el espejo que calló al piso donde se vieron tres pares de ojos rojos desaparecer en las sombras - ¡Raven! – volvió a llamar ahora sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Se veía demasiado débil.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si yo si. ¿Que sucedió? – preguntó mientras arreglaba los mechones morados a un lado de su rostro. A los lejos se oía los gritos de Cyborg, Star y de Robin preguntando que sucedió.

- Tenias razón – dijo de pronto – estuve… estuve celosa… - murmuró antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Raven? – oyó que la llamaban. Los ojos le pesaban demasiado pero quería ver donde estaba y saber porque se sentía tan débil - ¡Oh! ¡Amiga Raven, que bueno que despertaste! – dijo eufórica tu mejor amiga.

- Si Star, también me alegra – respondió Raven al instante que los tres chicos del grupo se acercaron pero ni bien sus ojos se toparon con unos verdes, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín.

- Pues pareciera que tuvieras fiebre – la gótica la miró con cara de "cállate" a lo que Star entendió y solo sonrió nerviosa.

- Raven – llamó Cyborg captando la atención de todos - ¿Qué sucedió? – ahora también Chico Bestia estaba sonrojado – Chico Bestia dice no recordar nada – la gótica le dedicó una mirada fulminante – y encontramos un espejo rojo.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! – Preguntó alarmada – Si no tienen cuidado en manipularlo puede-

- Tranquila – interrumpió Robin – Cyborg detectó energía demoniaca y lo encerró en una urna especial – la tranquilidad regresó al cuerpo de Raven.

- Bueno, mi energía demoniaca transformada en mi se apoderó de mi cuerpo por una debilidad mía – explicó la gótica un poco apenada – Por falta de meditación – se apresuró en decir al ver que su líder iba a preguntar sobre _esa_ _debilidad._

- Y… - continuó Cy pero con un tono picaron - ¿Qué tiene que ver Chico Bestia en esto? – la preguntó descontroló por un momento a Raven y mas al ver que el Chico Bestia iba a hablar. Usó sus poderes para mandarlo a volar por la ventana.

- Solo fue un daño colateral – respondió sin mas esperando que los otros tres le creyeran, pero ellos tenían cara de no saber que pasaba en realidad.

- Chicos, creo que es mejor que nuestra amiga Raven descanse – dijo la tamaraniana. La gótica dijo que ya se sentía bien pero su enfermera, es decir Star, le dijo que no se levantara o le haría un peinado espectacular, por lo que la chica oscura tuvo que quedarse en cama. Una vez que todos salieron ella dio un sonoro suspiro.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – reclamó el Chico Bestia cuando regresó por la ventana por la que había sido lanzado minutos atrás.

- Gracias – la respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa – Por no decir nada y por no dejarme ahí sufriendo sola – terminó diciendo mirando hacia un lado pero volteó a ver a la cara al chico que le había sujetado de la mano.

- Nunca Raven, nunca te dejaría sola aunque perdiera mi vida por ello – la gótica pensó que aun seguía desmayada, que estaba soñando – Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, solo una cosa – ante la petición tan seria pensó que tal vez, por azares del destino y de los dioses, él la amaba como ella a él y le pidiera formalizar la relación, o lo que tuvieran, o dar un paso mas de besos y abrazos. Después de las palabras que le dijo, Raven no le negaría nada…

- Dime de nuevo que estabas celosa - …nada excepto eso. Una venita roja apareció en la frente de Raven y usando sus poderes lo mandó por la ventana otra vez, pero ahora se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

- Si, estuve celosa – respondió sabiendo que el chico verde la oía desde la ventana transformado en una mosca.

**Fin.**

* * *

_(¿Reviews? o.o?)_ Esperamos con ansias que si... Y gracias de nuevo Monica ^^

Raven Sakura


End file.
